


Hosszú combok

by DahliaVariabilis



Series: Viharvertek [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: – Mert folyton a lábamat stírölöd – mondta Geno, mint valami evidenciát, amit Sid túl lassú felfogni.– Én… ne… nem is stírölöm a lábadat! – hadarta Sid.Geno erre felemelte az egyik hosszú, meztelen lábát – csípő magasságba húzta, amitől megfeszültek a hasizmai, majd kinyújtotta kettejük között, és átvetette Sid csípőjén. Sidnek a torkában akadt a levegő. Nem egy fantáziálása kezdődött így. Na, nem kell valami ijesztő mennyiségre gondolni. Teljesen normális mennyiségű fantáziája volt. Teljesen normális, nagy mennyiségű fantáziája.– Folyton a lábamat stírölöd – ismételte önelégülten. – Nem tudod eltitkolni…





	Hosszú combok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Long Legs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506130) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



> Történik nem sokkal a Viharvertek után.

Az edzés mindig fárasztó volt, de Andy különösen keményen hajtotta Sidet azon a héten. Persze szüksége is volt rá – Geno is és ő is meglehetősen későn kezdték el a nyári edzésprogramjukat, de egyiküknek sem volt gyomra hozzá, amíg egész nap a sajtó képviselői elől kellett menekülniük. Hiába tudta azonban, hogy hajtania kell, nehéz volt összeegyeztetni az egész napos kemény munkát és az éjszakai atletikus szexet. Nem is igazán bírták energiával, legtöbbször azonnal elaludtak, amint a fejük a párnára ért. 

Sidnek már _majdnem_ sikerült aznap este álomba merülnie, amikor megérezte, hogy Geno felélénkül mellette az ágyban.

– Sid – mondta hirtelen. – Eszembe jutott valami.

– Oké! – motyogta Sid. Gyanította, hogy bármiről is legyen szó, nem fogja elősegíteni a szükséges pihenését, de Geno olyan felvillanyozottnak hangzott.

– Emlékszel, amikor a combjaid közé élveztem?

_Aha,_ gondolta Sid, és érezte, hogy tűz gyúl a bensőjében, _ez tényleg nem fog segíteni az elalvásban._

– Igen, persze, hogy emlékszem.

– Fordítva csináltuk – jelentette be Geno.

Sid kinyitotta a szemét, és értetlenül pislogott. Rohadtul kimerült volt.

– Mi van?

– Amikor én csináltam, az fordítva volt – magyarázta. – Neked kellett volna csinálnod velem. 

Basszus, ez a gondolat tényleg felcsigázta… ráadásul már nem először, de…

– Miért gondolod, hogy úgy jobb lenne? – kérdezte Sid, elmélázva, vajon elég éber-e ehhez a beszélgetéshez.

– Mert folyton a lábamat stírölöd – mondta Geno, mint valami evidenciát, amit Sid túl lassú felfogni.

– Én… ne… nem is stírölöm a lábadat! – hadarta Sid.

Geno erre felemelte az egyik hosszú, meztelen lábát – csípő magasságba húzta, amitől megfeszültek a hasizmai, majd kinyújtotta kettejük között, és átvetette Sid csípőjén. Sidnek a torkában akadt a levegő. Nem egy fantáziálása kezdődött így. Na, nem kell valami ijesztő mennyiségre gondolni. Teljesen normális mennyiségű fantáziája volt. Teljesen normális, nagy mennyiségű fantáziája.

Amikor Geno a lábfejével megpiszkálta Sid csípőjét, majd a kettejük közt kecsesen kinyúló lábával maga felé húzta, amíg a mellkasuk összeért, a combjai pedig Sid csípője köré fonódtak, Sidből egy tehetetlen kis nyögés tört elő. Jézus, ez Geno sérült combja – elég közel, hogy megcsókolja – és az izmos, karcsú lábszára, ami…

– Folyton a lábamat stírölöd – ismételte önelégülten. – Nem tudod eltitkolni…

Sid elpirult, de különösebben nem szégyellte magát a dolog miatt – bármit is gondoljon Geno lábairól (és jó, talán mégis csak meglehetősen intenzív gondolatok voltak ezek), Genót láthatóan egyáltalán nem zavarta. A kérdés azonban továbbra is fennállt.

– Honnan tudtad, hogy…?

Geno mosolya kissé bizonytalanná vált.

– Amikor nem tudtál felmászni az ágyra akkor este, mert túl magas, te meg gipszben voltál, és én mondtam, hogy magas az ágyam, mert hosszú lábaim vannak, éreztem, hogy tetszik. Első alkalommal olvastam, hogy valamit akarsz tőlem, és gondoltam, bejönnek neked a hosszú lábak.

– Óh! – Sid pontosan emlékezett arra az éjszakára. – Igen, emlékszem, jól elveszítettem a kontrollt az érzéseim felett. Te pedig… – Elhallgatott, szemét töprengve összehúzta. – Ha nem érezted magad kellemetlenül a vonzalmam miatt, miért menekültél ki a szobából?

Geno vállat vont, és mint akinek támogatásra van szüksége, közelebb húzta magához Sidet. A fejét elfordítva halkan azt mondta:

– Első alkalommal olvastam, hogy kívánsz, és először nagyon boldog voltam. De utána arra gondoltam, nem szeretsz, és sokkal rosszabb lett, érted? Rosszabb… hogy testemet kívánod, de engem nem. Olyan… sok mindent éreztem, így lementem konyhába vízért és gondolkodni.

Sid melegen megcsókolta, és amikor visszahúzódott kimondta a nyilvánvalót:

– Kívánlak mindenestől, és akkor is kívántalak.

– Tudom – bólogatott Geno. – Mindenemet kívánod, de legjobban lábaimat – mondta somolyogva.

– Nagyon… szép lábak – felelte Sid fülig pirulva. Nem tehetett róla. Olyan mások voltam, mint Sid fatörzsszerű, vaskos combjai és zömök lábszára. Semmi baja nem volt a saját lábaival, de Genóé… Hát, azokat hihetetlennek találta.

– Legjobb lábak, igen – értett egyet Geno. – Ezért gondoltam, neked kellene engem megdugni – magyarázta, és ragyogott a büszkeségtől. – Legjobb lábak. Szeretnéd farkad körül érezni őket, ugye? Legszexibbek. Tudom, Sid mennyire szeretné megbaszni őket – duruzsolta elégedett hangon, miközben a combjával Sid oldalát simogatta, amitől Sidnek a lélegzete is elakadt. Aztán Geno megfogta Sid kezét, és a tenyerét a combja puha, selymes belső felére vonta. – Legjobb hely a farkadnak, ugye? Legjobb hely, ahova élvezhetsz.

Sid nem nyüszített fel, de közel volt hozzá. A gondolat, hogy Geno hosszú, erős combjai a férfiassága köré záródjanak… aztán ragacsosan csillogjanak Sid élvezetétől… Kénytelen volt a fejét Geno nyaka hajlatába szorítani, és mély levegőket venni, hogy valahogy összeszedje magát. Amikor végre képes volt zavarba ejtő nyüszögések nélkül megszólalni, azt mondta:

– Igen, G, akarom. Rohadtul szeretném – aztán, hogy megerősítse magát még egy mélyet sóhajtott –, de nem ma este. Mindketten hulla fáradtak vagyunk, és holnap reggel edzésünk van.

– Nem igazság, Sid – durcáskodott Geno, de kegyesen nem tette próbára Sid elhatározását, és nem szorította meg még erősebben a combjaival. Ha megteszi, valószínűleg addig tartott volna Sid önuralma.

– Szeretném igazán kiélvezni – mondta Sid őszintén. – Gondoltam már rá… régóta… de soha nem reméltem, hogy egyszer megengeded, és most meg fogod, mert te is ezt szeretnéd, és… Minden percét élvezni akarom – fejezte be, tekintetével bejárva Geno arcának szeretett vonásait. – Nem akarok kapkodni, szép ráérősen szeretném.

Geno megremegett, amitől Sid bizonytalansága is elhalványult.

– Igen, különleges kell, legyen – mondta G mosolyogva. – Holnap… különlegessé tesszük – ígérte.

– Holnap – értett egyet Sid is, és szorosan magához ölelte.

*****

Az egyetlen gond Sid fogadalmával mindössze az volt, hogy a másnapi edzésen teljesen hasznavehetetlennek bizonyult. A teljes reggeli készülődést azzal töltötte, hogy Genóról és az aznap esti terveikről ábrándozott – már alig várta, hogy Geno betartsa az ígéretét – de amint elkezdte az edzést Andyvel, miközben Geno Kadarral a terem túlsó felében gyakorolt, a helyzet drasztikus romlásnak indult. Geno nyújtógyakorlataitól mindig is beindult, de a tudat, hogy hamarosan megérintheti, csak fokozta a vágyát.

Bár bizonyítani nem tudta, biztosra vette, hogy Geno aznapi különös hajlékonysága kifejezetten az ő ingerlésére irányul. Amikor Geno hanyatt feküdt, és a gyakorlat befejezéseképp felhúzta a lábait – fel, fel, fel – míg a combja a mellkasához ért, Sid megbotolva a matrac szélében hasra esett a földön. Miután feltápászkodott, Andy hosszan megnézte magának, majd megcsóválta a fejét.

– Menj haza, Sid! Látom, ma este bőven lesz még részed edzésben, és semmire nem jutunk, amíg azt meg nem teszed.

Sid arcát forróság öntötte el, de a gyomrába jéghideg félelem költözött. Okkal állította fel a szabályait, és csak azért, mert Genót nem zavarja, hogy Sid egyfolytában őt bámulja, nem jelenti azt, hogy erről mások is hasonlóan gondolkodnak. Andy és Kadar tudták, hogy együtt vannak, ez ellen nem tehetett, de igazán illetlen volt így a képükbe nyomni. Megszilárdítva a hangját azt mondta:

– Bocsánatot kérek, amiért kellemetlen helyzetbe hoztalak…

Andy azonban félbeszakította.

– Nem hoztál kellemetlen helyzetbe – szólt határozottan. – Legalábbis… nem jobban, mint bármelyik friss házas pár tenné a nászútján – tette hozzá bánatos mosollyal.

Sid hirtelen azt sem tudta, mit mondjon.

– Andy… mi… Jó, először is, nem nászúton vagyunk… – kezdte, mert ebben azért még biztos volt.

– De olyasmin. – Andy mosolya gyengédre váltott. – Teljesen odáig vagy érte, és ez nagyon cuki. Örülök neked, komolyan. Úgyhogy most menj haza, mielőtt magadra ejtesz egy súlyt, és nekem szabadkoznom kell, hogy azért sérültél meg a felügyeletem alatt, mert annyira elbájolt Geno… mindene.

– Óh, istenem! – motyogta Sid égő arccal. Andy azonban nem tévedett, így a zuhanyzó felé vette az irányt, majd miután végzett, haza indult. Bármennyire is zavarba esett, meglepően jó volt hallani, hogy Andy úgy beszélt a kapcsolatukról, mint valami teljesen természetes dologról. Mostanában amikor társaságban voltak, az emberek általában kíváncsian méregették őket, és lassan elege lett belőle, hogy az elsőként, az egyedüliként, az egyetlenként hivatkoznak rájuk. Az, hogy Andy szemében ugyanolyanok voltak, mint a többi fiatal házas, a legjobb reakció volt, amit csak el tudott képzelni.

Geno egy órával utána ért haza, épp amikor a vége felé járt a Nemzetközi házvadászok epizódja. Lehajolva gyors csókot lopott, aztán kiterült a kanapén, és játékosan megbirizgálta Sid combját a mezítelen lábfejével.

– Miért küldött haza Andy? – kérdezte.

Pokolian zavarba ejtő volt, de Sid férfiasan bevallotta:

– Azt mondta, túl szétszórt vagyok – felelte Sid elpirulva. – Meg azt, ha nem tudok koncentrálni, jobb ha… – Sid elhallgatott, amikor meglátta a Geno arcára kiülő lelkiismeret-furdalást. – Direkt csináltad! – kiáltott fel vádlón, és az ujjával Genóba döfött. – Tudtam! Tudtam, hogy direkt csinálod…

Geno felült, megragadta Sidet, és bűntudattól gyötrődve a mellkasához szorította Sid arcát.

– Sajnálom, Sid – motyogta. – Nem gondoltam, hogy Andy hazaküld ilyen miatt.

– Szörnyű vagy – mondta Sid kedvesen; a hangját eltompította Geno ingje. _Az istenre, milyen jó illata van,_ gondolta. _Igazságtalan, hogy ilyen jó az illata, amikor ilyen mihaszna volt._

Geno lazított a szorításán, hogy Sid szemébe nézhessen.

– Jó érzés, hogy kívánsz – mondta komolyan. – Ezért csináltam. De szeretem a játékodat, és tudom, edzés milyen fontos, úgyhogy nem teszem megint, rendben?

– Jól van – nézett mélyen a szemébe Sid. Nem volt igazán dühös, de látta, milyen fontos ez Geno számára.

– Ígérem, soha többé nem terelem el figyelmedet edzés közben – folytatta Geno.

– Köszi… – bólintott Sid.

– Minden figyelemelterelést itthonra tartogatok – fejezte be győzedelmesen, mire Sidnek rossz előérzete támadt.

– Uh, Geno…

És akkor egy bosszantóan önelégült vigyorral Geno hátradőlve a könyökére támaszkodott, felemelte a lábát a kanapé háttámlájára, és széttárta a combját Sid előtt. Sidből hangos szusszanással távozott a levegő. Geno magamutogatón simogatta a nadrágja belső varrását, és somolyogva kémlelte Sidet. Végül halk hangon megkérdezte:

– Eléggé eltereltem a figyelmedet, Sid?

Sid mélyet sóhajtott, és Geno térdére tette a kezét.

– Nem. Épp arra figyelek, amire kell! – Aztán felmászott Geno teste mellett, és mélyen megcsókolta.

– Igen – nyögte Geno két csók között. – Jól figyelsz, nagyon-nagyon jól. – Az eddig a kanapé háttámláján fekvő lábát Sid dereka köré fonta, mire Sid szeme majd kifordult a helyéről. Jóságos isten, hányszor gondolt erre – hányszor fantáziált róla, hogy csak így egymáshoz dörgölőznek… a kedvence azonban…

Nem, emlékeztette magát Sid, Geno sosem utalt rá, hogy szeretné, ha Sid megdugná. Sosem mutatta a legkisebb érdeklődést sem, és ez teljesen rendben is van. Sid inkább maga sem gondolt rá. Amije jelenleg van, az is több, mint elég. Több, mint amit valaha el mert képzelni.

– Túl sok ruha – panaszkodott Geno, és kigombolta, majd kicipzárazta a farmerét, amikor azonban elkezdte letolni a csípőjéről, Sid összeszedte a bátorságát és megkérdezte:

– Meg… megengeded? – Geno pislogva elengedte a nadrágját.

Sid szuszogva megragadta a farmer derekát, és lassan, nagyon lassan lehúzta Geno csontos csípőjén, aztán centiméterről centiméterre haladva a combjain – feltárva bőrét az ablakon át betűző nyári napsugárnak. Sápadt volt, de nem hófehér – Geno eleget kínozta az évek alatt a Facebookon és Instagramon megosztott tenyérnyi fürdőnadrágos képeivel – és a combja legbelsejétől eltekintve világosbarna szőr borította. Geno combja nem volt olyan vaskos, mint Sidé, de így is csupa izom – épp olyan erősek voltak, csak kevésbé zömökek, és mintha kilométer hosszan terültek volna el a szeme előtt.

Sid legszívesebben… hát, lehet, hogy furcsa, de legszívesebben hozzádörzsölte volna az arcát. Szigorúan megfogadta azonban, hogy még véletlenül sem dugja Geno férfiassága közelébe a fejét. Nem akarta, hogy Geno azt higgye, le akarja szopni, és csalódnia kelljen, így sajnálkozva, de félretette az ötletet.

Óvatosan letolta Geno nadrágját a térde alá, és még ez is lélegzetelállító volt. Mindkét térde kicsit más, de egyformán szexi. Szerette Geno csontos, sima és kiemelkedő bal térdét, de semmi nem igézte meg úgy, mint a jobb térdét átfonó hegfűzér, ami szinte csillogott a napfényben. És semmi nem állíthatta meg, hogy ahhoz hozzádörzsölje az arcát. Óvatosan végignyalta az egyik sebhelyet, majd a másikat is, Geno azonban tekergőzni kezdett az érintése alatt, így Sid aggódva elengedte.

– Fáj?

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Geno. – Jó érzés – lehelte. – Folytasd!

– Óh! – Sid biztosra vette, hogy hihetetlenül ostobán bámul Genóra. – Jó, rendben. – Újra előre hajolt, és nyalogatni kezdte a sérült térdet. Élvezte a feszes, vastag heg, és a körülötte lévő vékonyabb, ruganyosabb bőr kontrasztját. Élvezettel nyaldosta és csókolgatta a kétféle bőrt, óvatosan bele-bele is harapott, és érezte, hogy Geno nyögései hol mélyebben, hol magasabban szólnak, attól függően, milyen erősen ér a hegekhez.

Amikor Sid végül abbahagyta és felnézett, Geno tekintete teljesen bódult volt. Sid érezte, hogy a szíve hevesen lüktet a büszkeségtől – miatta van, sikerült örömet okoznia Genónak a szájával, olyannyira, hogy még többre vágyik. Sid szerette volna, ha ezt mindig megadhatja neki.

Lassacskán tovább húzta a nadrágot, le Geno lábszárán, és követte az ajkaival. Geno olyan _hosszú_ volt mindenhol, de különöse a vádlija karcsú domborulata, mely kecsesen vékonyodott a bokájáig, még hosszabbnak tűntetve fel a lábait. Miután Sid egész a bokájáig végigcsókolta, aztán tovább a nagy lábujjáig, felnézett, és elmosolyodott a látványon: Geno kipirultan kapkodott levegő után, csak egy póló és egy alsónadrág volt rajta, ami semmit sem rejtett el kidomborodó férfiasságából.

– Káprázatosan festesz – mondta neki, hisz megtehette. Talán nyálasnak tűnt, de muszáj volt kimondania az igazságot. – Kérlek… megengeded, hogy… amit tegnap este mondtál…

– Igen, Sid – nyúlt felé Geno. – Gyerünk! Gyerünk, vedd le a ruhád, aztán kezdjük. Alig várom…

– Én is alig várom… – Sid lerántotta magáról a pólóját, majd felkecmergett a kanapéról és az alsójával együtt letolta a nadrágját. Geno is vetkőzni kezdett, de közben emlékeztette Sidet:

– Síkosító… kelleni fog…

Sid hamarjában a kanapé melletti asztalkához lépett, és kivette a fiókból. Előrelátóan odatette, amikor legutóbb a nappaliban szexeltek, mert bár zavarba ejtő volt azzal szembesülni, hogy a kapcsolatuk olyan stádiumba ért, ahol szükségessé vált minden helyiségben síkosítót tartani, ennél sokkal zavarba ejtőbb volt anyaszült meztelenül, himbálózó farokkal az emeletre szaladni, amikor rájuk jött a kívánhatnék. Talán Andynek mégis csak igaza volt, amikor nászutasokhoz hasonlította őket.

– Rohadtul össze fogjuk kenni a kanapét – motyogta Sid, de maga sem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez zavarja-e. Geno egy türelmetlen szusszanással a feneke alá tette a pólóját, és már készült hasra fordulni, amikor Sid a csípőjére tette a kezét, és megállította.

– Csinálhatjuk úgy is, de arra gondoltam, talán…

– Hanyatt is lehet? – nézett rá Geno kíváncsian. – Igen, csináljuk úgy. – Magára rántotta Sidet, és ösztönösen széttárta a combjait, de bosszúsan összevonta a homlokát, amikor rájött, hogy nem így kell összeilleszkedniük. Eltartott egy kis ideig, míg kiügyeskedték, kinek a térde, hová kerüljön, miközben Sid vidáman kacarászott Geno türelmetlen instrukcióitól.

Amikor Geno végre Sid alatt feküdt, a lábait szorosan összezárva Sid két térde között, Sidre vigyorgott, és az ujjbegyeivel végigsimított a két combja közti mélyedésben.

– Szeretnéd, Sid, ugye? – duruzsolta bosszantóan önelégülten. – Hát persze, hogy szeretnéd megbaszni… ezek legszebb, legszexibb lábak. – Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy szórakozik vele, de még ez is kedves volt: a büszkesége, hogy Sid kívánja, hogy megadhatja neki azt, amire vágyik.

Sidnek szüksége is volt erre a kedvességre, mert az érzések… szinte elborították. Minden kicsit túl sok volt: fogalma sem volt, hogyan tegye élvezetessé Geno számára, és attól is tartott, hogy a nagy rákészülés után majd fél perc alatt elmegy, és nem marad más lehetősége, mint az ágy alá bújni szégyenében.

– G… tudnál… segíteni? – kérdezte Sid, bár hogy milyen segítséget vár, maga sem tudta. Geno azonban úgy tűnt, igen.

– Persze – mondta határozottan. – Csapat vagyunk. Nyomj a kezembe síkosítót, oké? – Geno kinyújtotta a kezét, Sid pedig belenyomott egy adagot, aztán mindenféle figyelmeztetés nélkül megragadta vele Sid farkát. Sid nyögve Geno tenyerébe lökte magát. – Jó – duruzsolta Geno. – És most dugd be. Könnyű, ugye?

– Igen – értett egyet Sid, de azért megvárta, hogy Geno a derekára tegye a kezét, mielőtt a farkát a combjai közti mélyedéshez illesztette, épp a golyói alatt, és előredöfött.

Sid zihálva kapott levegő után, egyszerre próbálva magába fogadni az erős szorítás érzését a farka körül, és a Geno karcsú combjai közt eltűnő férfiasságának látványát. Sok volt, de most, hogy végre elkezdték, érezte, hogy nem fogja lejáratni magát. Komolyan gondolta, amit tegnap este mondott, hogy szép ráérősen szeretné.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte Sid, és nem szégyellte, hogy a hangja megremeg. Épp időben felkapta a fejét, hogy lássa Geno bólintását, aki halkan azt mondta:

– Jó, Sid. Folytasd!

– Oké! – felelte, és lökni kezdett. Eleinte meglehetősen ügyetlen volt – a térdei túl nagy terpeszben álltak, hogy erősen lökhessen, de amikor végül Geno mellkasára feküdt, és megpróbálta billenteni a csípőjét, semmint lökni vele, az úgy tűnt mindkettőjük számára sokkal élvezetesebb. Geno felnyögött, amikor Sid hasa végigsimított a farka alsó felén, és nyögve még többet követelt.

– Még, Sid, még!

Amikor Sid megpróbált mégis felemelkedni, nehogy kilapítsa Genót, Geno türelmetlenül szuszogva magához szorította, és ahogy az egész testük összesimult doromboláshoz hasonlatos hangot hallatott.

Így, hogy az arca Geno mellkasán feküdt, Sid tisztán hallotta a másik szívének őrült lüktetését. Egyszerre mozdultak, hullámzón, mint a tenger, és Sid úgy érezte, egy örökkévalóságig bírná folytatni. Ám akkor Geno elkezdte összedörgölni a combjait, és Sid minden megmaradt gondolkodási képességét elveszítette. _Ez csalás,_ gondolta hisztérikusan, és muszáj volt gyorsítania: a csípője kontrollálatlanul, vadul vonaglott. Képtelen volt a farka körüli forró szorításon kívül bármi másra figyelni; olyan volt, mintha Geno erősen megmarkolta volna. Egy szóval tökéletes. _Tökéletes,_ tökéletes. Az élvezet hullámzó áradatként söpört végig rajta, és ő kimerülten és ernyedten Geno mellkasára omlott.

Zavarba ejtően sok idő telt el, mire észrevette, hogy Geno még mindig felajzva fekszik alatta. A csípője meg-megrándulva Sid hasának feszült, és amikor Sid végre kinyitotta a szemét, látta, hogy hosszú ujjaival ritmikusan cirógatja az egyik mellbimbóját.

– Engedj! – mondta Sid Geno mellbimbója felé nyúlva, de az megrázta a fejét, és a férfiasságához vezette Sid kezét.

– Kérlek, Sid, csak kicsi kell! – könyörgött elhalóan.

– Itt vagyok, foglak – mondta Sid, miközben simogatni kezdte Geno farkát, épp úgy, ahogy az szerette. Nem telt bele sok idő, Geno remegve elélvezett, és Sid érezte, ahogy a magja beteríti az alkarját.

Sid azután egy kicsit feljebb tornázta magát Geno teste felett, és megcsókolta. Majd még egyszer, és még egyszer. Amikor muszáj volt abbahagynia, hogy levegőt vehessen, Geno szélesen és csintalanul elmosolyodott.

– Nézd, Sid!

Geno keze lefelé vezette Sid tekintetét, át a rózsaszínre dörzsölt mellbimbóján, a hasát borító ondótócsán és az ernyedt péniszén, le egészen…

– Óh! – nyögte Sid elhalóan. Nem bízott a hangjában, hogy megszólaljon.

Geno combján nem volt akkora a tócsa, mint a hasán – Sid közéjük élvezett, és nem rájuk, úgyhogy a nagy része valószínűleg lassacskán a feneke alatt lévő pólóba ivódott – de ez sokkal jobb volt, mintha egy nagy, nyilvánvaló tócsa lett volna.

A nappali méretes ablakain keresztül beáradó erős fényben a nedves folt feltűnően csillogott még a Geno combjai közti árnyékos területen is. Sid megigézve bámulta a fehér kis sávot, ahol kihúzta a farkát, és a sűrűbb, erősebb csillogást, ahol a magja Geno combjának védtelen belsejéhez tapadt.

_Én csináltam,_ gondolta Sid. Aztán azt, _az enyém._ Természetesen nem Genóra gondolt. Geno nem az övé. Geno nem egy tárgy, amit birtokolhat, még akkor sem, ha ilyen elemi módon megjelölte a testét. De _ez_ – ez a kép, ez az emlék, ez a Genótól kapott ajándék az övé. Soha senki másé nem lesz ez a napfényes délután a kanapén, Geno szívének lüktetése a fülében és a gyönyörük nyomának nedves foltja azokon a hihetetlenül tökéletes combokon. Ez csak Sidé, és soha senki nem veheti el tőle.

Úgy tűnt, Sid egy részét hangosan is kimondta, mert Geno megsimogatta az arcát az orrával, és azt mormogta:

– Nem vagyok tárgy, de tiéd vagyok, Sid. Tiéd vagyok, ahogy egy személy tiéd lehet.

Sid bólintva konstatálta a hallottakat, aztán Geno pillantását keresve felemelte a fejét, hogy a tekintetével mondhassa el, milyen hálás ezért. A pillanat bájosan ünnepélyes volt… amíg Geno somolyogva azt nem mondta:

– És legjobb, legszexibb láb is tiéd, Sid. _Jól_ eltereli a figyelmed, amikor csak szeretnéd. – És hogy bebizonyítsa, a bal lábával simogatni kezdte Sid csípőjét, míg Sid szánalmas nyekkenő hangot hallatott. Geno nevetni kezdett, mire Sid rámordult.

– Még jó, hogy szeretlek. – Próbált komolynak tűnni, de teljesen felsült vele.

Geno mosolya ellágyult miközben Sidhez hajolt, és megcsókolta.

– Igen – értett egyet elmosolyodva Sid ajka mellett. – Nagyon jó.


End file.
